An Orgy of Light Music
by Roxius
Summary: Short yuri lemon. To celebrate their last day at high school together, Ritsu suggests that the group has an orgy so as to 'seal the lock on their everlasting friendship'. Yuri, shoujo ai, lesbian. Mio X Tsumugi X Ritsu X Yui X Azusa.


Disclaimer: I do not own K-On!

* * *

"Hey, hey, Mio-chan...you know what we should do to celebrate our last day before graduation?"

"What?"

"We should have...a really hot lesbian orgy to seal the lock on our ever-lasting friendship!!!"

"...Eh?!"

----------------------------------------------------

Mio crossed her arms tightly across her chest as she laid upon the king-sized bed, completely nude. 'How the hell did I let Ritsu-chan talk me into this...?' she wondered, gulping loudly. Yui, Ritsu, Azusa and Tsumugi were all standing around the edges of bed, their naked bodies in full view. Ritsu was grinning from ear to ear, Yui and Azusa looked equally uncomfortable, and Tsumugi's faint smile hid the true excitement that was swelling up within her chest. The heat in the tiny room rose to a fevered pitch, and for some reason, Mio felt a strange tingling down in her crotch area.

"...Are you ready, Mio-chan?" Ritsu asked loudly, as if the raven-haired girl was about to enter a boxing match instead of about to participate in an orgy between five girls. Gulping again, Mio nodded her head ever so slightly.

"Y-Yes...let's just get this over with...please..."

"As you wish...Mio-chan..."

Smirking, Ritsu leaped onto the bed, soon followed by Yui, Tsumugi and Azusa. Mio let out a shriek of surprise as Ritsu buried her face into the girl's pussy, while Tsumugi and Yui bit down on her nipples. Lastly, Azusa crawled up onto Mio's stomach, and she began kissing her lovingly on the mouth over and over again. Tsumugi used her free hand to feel around inside Azusa's vagina. Saliva trickled down Mio's chin as Azusa broke off to get a breath of air before diving back in. It felt like the entire room had burst into flames; Mio had never felt so hot in her entire life. Yui ran her tongue around and around Mio's plump nipple, hungrily slurping up whatever drops of milk she could force out.

Ritsu's tongue ran deeper and deeper along the inner walls of Mio's vaginal canal. Mio arched her head back and groaned loudly with exasperated suspense. She was actually beginning to enjoy this a whole lot. She had never once considered actually sleeping with a man before, much less four other girls...yet she found this to be exhilarating. Maybe Ritsu's idea hadn't been so bad, after all. For a moment, Mio wished that Sawako-sensei could come in and join them, but she instantly realized that might be a bit too much.

"Ahh...ahh...I...I love you, Mio-chan...I've loved you for so long..." Azusa purred as she led a trail of kisses up and down Mio's neck. Whether she really meant it or was saying due to the heat of passion was unknown. Tsumugi's fingers pulled out of Azusa's sex, and it was now drenched in Azusa's cum. The blonde then brushed that hand against Mio's lips, as if trying to force the cum into her mouth. White, sticky fluid spewed out of the tips of Mio's nipples and it poured right down Tsumugi's and Yui's throats. It tasted just like milk, much to Yui's surprise.

Suddenly, at the height of excitement, Mio let out a loud cry, and Ritsu cursed under her breath. Raising her head from Mio's crotch, the brown-haired girl's face and hair were now drenched in cum. A few moments later, she was once again eating Mio out with passionate energy. It was like a fountain of the white liquid was spraying its delicious contents down upon the five girls...

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

By the time it was all over, the five girls had never felt so completely wiped out in their entire lives. They all shared a soft, gentle kiss on the lips with each other before they collapsed backwards, totally worn out. Tsumugi slipped of the edge of the bed and laid on the floor with her legs spread wide open. Yui slept in a similar position to the blonde girl, while Mio and Azusa were cuddling in their sleep. The bed sheets were drenched to the core in cum, saliva and sweat.

"Heh...now we'll be friends forever..." Ritsu muttered lazily, smiling. She let out a tiny yawn before she curled up into fetal position and drifted off into a much-needed slumber...


End file.
